Mark of Affection
by idearlylovealaugh
Summary: Ron and Hermione slip away for a bit of fun at his brother's wedding, inadvertently giving him a meaningful gift indeed. Winner of the Weasley Family Functions prompt for the 2017 Romione Quickie Fest on Tumblr.


_Originally written for the 2017 Romione Quickie Fest on tumblr. Everything belongs to JKR as always._

"Where are we going?" Hermione giggled as her boyfriend pulled her around a corner, stopping short next to an unassuming door. Ron pressed her into the wall and snogged her deeply, tasting the champagne they had both enjoyed all evening.

"You know where," he replied, his hand sliding down smooth red satin to palm her arse.

"We shouldn't be doing this!" she moaned breathlessly even as she rubbed her body against his. Ron kissed and nipped down her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"It's funny," he said as he gripped her thigh, hitching up her leg to grind himself into her, "because you made a special point of showing me this room when you gave me the tour of this lovely muggle inn during the rehearsal yesterday." His other hand left her hair to grope for the doorknob. "Seemed extraneous at the time…"

"You know me, I like to be thorough," she gasped as he hoisted her up, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist.

"So do I," he growled, carrying her into the room and kicking the door shut behind him. It was a small parlor that could be used for the wedding party to relax in, with a few upholstered chairs and a sturdy pedestal table. Ron dropped her onto the table and stood between her legs, gliding his hands up her back. His hands quickly found the zipper he had obligingly done up for her that morning as they had been getting ready for the day's events, feeling as he did Hermione's nimble fingers undoing his trousers and pushing them down. He slid the dress off her shoulders and down her arms as he laid her back on the table.

Her hands threaded into his hair as his mouth found her breasts, losing himself in her whimpers and moans as he licked and sucked the sensitive skin. He ran his hand up her leg and groaned at the the heat he found there, knowing that they were both at the breaking point.

"Gods, yes, _now_ Ron!"

His hands smoothed the rippling fabric up her legs, exposing a pair of knickers so insubstantial he easily snatched them off, groaning as he pushed into her. Whether it was the first time or the thousandth, there was absolutely nothing like the feeling of being inside her.

Hermione flung her arms over her head, body undulating with his thrusts. He gripped her hips and watched with fading control as her hand slipped down her body, past the deep scarlet material bunched at her waist to slide between her legs.

"Fuck, love, so hot…" he bit out, watching her touch herself. "Gonna…"

"YES, RON!" she keened as she fell over the edge. The sight was enough to trigger his own release, hips straining to press deeper as euphoria washed over them.

After a moment he slowly pulled himself up with a satisfied sigh and slid out of her, his body still buzzing as he lovingly watched his girlfriend push herself onto her elbows. Through the haze he was slow to recognize the murmur of voices becoming steadily louder and the click of suddenly sharp footsteps. Acting mostly on instinct, he threw himself forward to cover Hermione as the door burst open.

"...and I - goodness gracious!"

He and Hermione locked wide, embarrassed eyes for a moment before he craned his head awkwardly to look back at his brother while still providing some cover for his half-dressed girlfriend.

"Uh, hey, Perce," he winced, uncomfortably aware that his arse might be at least partially on display.

"Really, Ron! At _my_ wedding?" Percy railed at him. "I could imagine you attempting this type of stunt at George's wedding, or Charlie's… if he ever has one…"

Ron sent up a fervent prayer that his shirttails were hiding his most important bits as his post-coital brain struggled to think of anything to say to excuse or end this mortifying situation.

"But to do this at _my_ wedding, as if… as if…" Percy faltered, choking up. Ron chanced a glance down at Hermione, who seemed as alarmed as he did at this unusual display of emotion from his most reserved brother.

"As if I were any other brother," Percy finished wonderingly, realization dawning.

Ron's mouth gaped.

"I'm touched, Ron," Percy continued, his voice thick with emotion. "Sincerely touched. Excuse me." And he withdrew abruptly, closing the door behind him without another word.

There was a moment of silence as Ron and Hermione stared after him, stupefied.

"What just happened?" Hermione finally asked.

Ron pulled back and looked down at her sat on the table, leaning back on her arms with her legs splayed. She looked positively debauched, her hair wild and her face flushed. Her silky dress was pooled around her waist, leaving her top half gloriously bare. The sight brought his arousal flooding back and he skimmed a hand over her breast, grinning when she moaned and let her head fall back.

"I'm pretty sure he just gave us his blessing for round two."


End file.
